The Scent of Blood
by Doc Reid
Summary: While on their way back to Dodge, Doc and Kitty find themselves in a deadly game of cat and mouse, with a big cat. Story complete.
1. Chapter 1

Note: As I usually write slightly later Gunsmoke stories, this story takes place in within the early days of Festus arriving in Dodge and a more agile Doc.

**Chapter One**

"Whoa!" Walter hollered from the driver's seat on the stage coach as it rumbled toward the stage stop in Spearville. The old driver pulled hard on the reigns while pushing down hard on the brake with his right foot. The horses cantered to a stop and dust billowed up around the stage.

Kitty and Doc waved the dusty air in front of their faces as the dust and leaves flew up at them. "A little bit of rain would sure help cut the dust." Doc grumbled.

Kitty smirked at the physician. "You're certainly grumpy today." Doc shot a glare back to her. There was a tiny hint of humour in the look he gave her. "Humph." He continued. "You'd be grumpy too if you had to sleep on that "thing" I did last night." He scratched his temple.

Kitty couldn't help but giggle. "Sorry 'bout that, Doc." She blinked her eyes and pat him on the shoulder. "I thought for sure they said they would keep you a room. I guess that old sofa in the lobby was pretty lumpy, huh?"

Doc straightened his back and looked Kitty in the eye. "I've had oatmeal for breakfast with less lumps!" Kitty shook her head and smiled. "Well, it didn't kill you did it?" She added.

Doc ran his knucks over his stubbled chin. "No...but it didn't do my back any good, I can tell ya that." He said stepping toward the stage coach handing his carpet bag to the driver. He then took Kitty's two bags and handed them off to Walter.

The driver quickly tied the luggage down. "We will be leaving for Dodge City as soon as these horses are switched over." Walter informed the doctor and Miss Kitty.

Doc waved his hand in acknowledgement and turned back to Kitty. "I'll be glad to get back to Dodge. Despite it's reputation, it sure beats some of these other frontier towns. And it has _my_ bed!" Doc wiped his left hand over his moustache.

Kitty smiled at the old man. "You're getting soft."

"Huh?" Doc asked in surprise.

"You are getting soft. You never minded these so called frontier towns before." Kitty looked at Doc with a hint of humour in her voice. She was in the kind of mood to kid around with Doc and he was in the perfect mood to get all fired up.

"Hum...well, I guess I just got used to a soft warm bed and decent meals." He lifted his black felt hat and scratched his forehead. "Come on, let's board and get home. All this talk is makin' me home sick!"

Kitty chuckled again while accepting his help to climb up and into the stage coach. Doc climbed in behind her and took a seat while closing the door. "Yup. Home sweet home. That's for me." He muttered.

With a snap of the reigns, the driver got the stage into motion. Dust swirled up behind the coach as it left Spearville. The late autumn day meant another stop over at a stage stop between Spearville and Dodge. The winding roads were impossible to navigate by night.

Doc slipped his pocket watch from his vest pocket and read the time. It was 8:40 in the morning. He quietly calculated that the next stop to change horses would be in about 4 or 5 hours. Then they would ride on to the over night stop between.

Kitty watched him and said nothing at first. She knew what he was thinking. "So?"

"So what?" He looked out from under his hat.

"When do we get into Dodge?" She said flatly.

Doc mused for a moment. "Oh, sometime late tomorrow."

"Doc. I want to thank you for coming along with me to see that Mary Rose got to that specialist in Wichita. I sure hope that she's gonna be all right."

Doc placed his watch back in his pocket. "She's got the help she needs. She'll be just fine." He ticked his head. "I sure wish that I had the equipment that clinic has. No telling what I could do with that!"

"You do just fine with what you have, Doc. Yer getting soft again." Kitty looked at him with her pale blue eyes. "Now I suppose you want to move to Wichita?"

Doc pulled back. "Pshaw!"


	2. Chapter 2

Festus fussed with the tin coffee pot. For some reason the clatter finally got to Matt who was hunkered down at his desk trying to complete a report that was long over due. "Festus! Must you play with it?" He clipped.

Festus quickly set the pot on the little wood stove and stepped aside. "Sorry, Matthew. I didn't think I was makin' too much of a racket. Maybe it's jist too darned quite in Dodge and you kinda took notice of a little dab of extra noise."

Matt nodded. "Yeah, I took notice alright." He stood from his desk and stepped toward the part time deputy. "So. With all that clatter, _is_ there any coffee?"

Festus pushed the pot further onto the stove. With a slight sheepish look on his face the turned to the marshal. "I'll have some ready in a lick..."

Matt could only smile. "Listen. While your finishing making that coffee, I'm going up to the telegraph office to see if there's any word on when the rail line to Wichita will be repaired. I bet Doc and Kitty would have rather taken that then the stagecoach." Matt placed his hat on his head and opened the door. "I expect that to be a good cup..." he pointed lazily to the pot on the stove.

Festus nodded eagerly. "Sure will be Matthew. You can count on that!" Festus' demeanor changed to a more solemn one. "I sure wish that Miss Kitty and Doc were back were anyhow."

Matt hesitated. "You just want to go fishing..."

Again the sheepish look washed over Festus. His eyebrow arched. "Maybe I do...but Dodge ain't the same when they're not here."

Matt nodded. "I know what you mean." He adjusted his hat and stepped out onto the boardwalk pulling the door closed behind himself. "I know what you mean..." he repeated quietly to himself as he walked up the street.

Both Doc and Kitty were too tired to carry on any kind of conversation, so they just sat back and enjoyed the scenery. Every now and again one of them would point out something of interest. That was before the rocking motion of the carriage finally put Doc to sleep. Kitty smiled at the man sitting across from her - she admired and loved him more than her own father. After a few moments, her gaze shifted to the countryside and all it's splendour. She wonder if Matt was correct in saying that one day there would be house dotted all over the land that seemed so free and void. Somehow that thought saddened her, and yet part of her knew that it meant the country was growing. She sighed and tried to close her eyes to sleep as well.

Several hours had passed and Kitty awoke to Doc patting her hand. She stirred and looked out the window at what he was pointing at. In the distance was a growing storm. "Looks like we might that rain we need after all." He said matter-of-factly.

Kitty ran a hand over her cheeks. "Looks like it. But is doesn't have to deliver a years worth of rain in one go. That looks like a bad one."

Doc nodded in agreement. "Looks just like the one we had a few weeks back that knocked out the rail line. Seems to me, these storms are getting worse as the years go on. Can't imagine what it will be like in the future."

Kitty smiled. "You've been read too many journals. You sound down right depressing!" She chucked.

Doc shrugged and adjusted his hat. "Just a fact of life, I guess." He said as he pulled his pocket watch out to read the time. "We should be getting into the over night stop any time soon. And I'll be glad of it. I think I have a kink in my back..." He tried to adjust his sitting position.

"Oh, come on. You're not gonna complain about that sofa again, are you?" Kitty leaned forward to look at him.

Doc pursed his lips. "I might. And I have a right too." He grumped as the stage turned and pulled into the stage stop and rolled to a halt. "Suppose I get the cot again tonight?" Kitty giggled. "Oh, Doc. I'm sure that they have beds for more than just one rider."

He looked at her with mistrust on his face. "I recall that line from the last place." He opened the door and let Kitty out and helped the driver with her. He followed and stretch his back as he stood next to Kitty. Kitty pat him on the shoulder. "Come on softy. Let's find you a real bed before you get any more grumpy."


	3. Chapter 3

It was going on 9 o'clock at night, and as sure as the sun came up in the morning, the summer storm broke with mighty furry. The rain was driving hard and the winds were high causing trees to bend and whip around. The lightening and thunder were constant.

Kitty and Doc sat with Walter and the owners of the stage stop, by the fireplace. The wind blowing across the chimney caused the fire to swirl and the long shadows cast on the walls behind them to dance.

"This will likely be the last storm this season." Walter drawled.

"Oh?" The comment caught Doc's attention.

"Yup. Normally we get two er three and then that's it til next year." Walter cut a piece of chewing tobacco off his plug and offered it to anyone who wanted it. There were no takers so he stuck the chunk into his own mouth and began to chew. "Ya gets to know these things when yer in the weather all the time. Wouldn't be a good driver if you got folks stuck out in the middle of nowhere."

Doc brushed his moustache with his left hand and returned his gaze to the fire. "Guess not."

Another crash of thunder hit close and the small building shook. The lightening was equally intense, so much so, one could almost read by the light.

"Anyone like more coffee?" Molly Williams, the stage stop's wife asked.

Walter stood and nodded and she obliged and poured some into the cup he held. "Any one else?"

"Not for me, Mrs Williams. It was fine coffee, though." Doc stood and stretched his back again.

"I bet this damp weather is bothering you, isn't it?" Kitty eyed the doctor.

"Sure is. Spent too much time on cold floors with no blankets. Miserable place..." he muttered and turned to the fire stretching his strong hands to the heat. Under his breath he continued, "I pray to God that no one else has to endure that kind of treatment..."

Kitty stood next to her old friend. "And what was that?"

"Huh? Doc look her in the eyes.

"What where you saying just now?" She wrapped her arm around his.

Doc shrugged. "I've told you already and I don't want to mention it again..."

Kitty sighed and tightened her hug. "No more cold floors, Doc. You know that." She leaned her head on his shoulder. "Thanks, honey. A reminder isn't such a bad thing from time to time." He pat her shoulder in reassurance. "Come on, let's try and get some sleep. If Matt sees us looking haggard and worn out, he'll never let us leave Dodge again!" Doc joked.

Kitty smiled. "I bet you're right. Night, Doc." She let him go and headed to the room off to the back of the cabin. "Night Kitty."

Doc turned and stared at the day bed. He scratched his temple and sighed. At least it looked less lumpy. He pulled at his string tie and unbuttoned the first button on his shirt before sitting on the bed. "Hum..." was all he could say at the moment. He slowly rolled back and pulled a wool blanket up over himself. "So much for a real bed..." He sighed again and his eye lids slid closed, despite the noise outside caused by the never ending storm. He longed for his bed in Dodge.


	4. Chapter 4

The sound of the cawing roster caused Doc to stir. He groaned slightly remembering he'd spent yet another night on an uncomfortable surface. He ran his hand over his face and then rubbed his finger and thumb past his nose into the corners of his eyes, hoping to clear his head. The drifting scent of bacon and eggs certainly caught his attention. With a stretch of his back and shoulders he stood and scratched his whiskered jowl. "I say, somethin' smell pretty darn good over there." He smiled at Molly Williams whom he could see in the kitchen at the back of the stage stop. He looped his suspenders over his shoulders before putting on his vest. He quickly took a peek at his watch - it was just after 6 in the morning.

Mrs Williams smiled back. "Hope you finally got some sleep after that storm last night."

"Oh, sure did. Thank you." Doc ran his hand over his wavy hair trying to make it stay in place. The sauntered back to the summer kitchen and looked around.

Mrs Williams noticed and motioned to the door. "Harold set up a wash basin and towel fer ya. When yer finished washin' come and eat. That driver of your's wants to get a move on."

Doc nodded and pushed through the door. The late summer sun was warm, even for that time of the morning. Doc rolled his sleeves up and pat his hands in the cold water before running them over his whiskered face. He watched the stage driver backing the horses into their hitch and fasten the rigging and straps. After wiping his face dry and placing the cloth on the table he reentered the house.

Kitty was happily helping with the breakfast spread. "Mornin' Doc!" She chirped. "Eat up. Mrs Williams made a load of food."

"Good thing. I could eat a whole hog myself, I'm so hungry! By golly, I might even out eat Festus today!" Doc mused as he took a seat at the table.

"We'll be ready to roll by 8 folks." Walter hollered through the window.

Doc assisted Kitty with her bags out to the stage and handed them off to Walter. He quickly and carefully packed them in the storage area at the back of the coach. Once all the luggage was stowed away he pulled the large canvas tarp down over them and secured it with rope. "Everyone aboard?" He said aloud as he climbed up to his driver's seat.

Doc patted the side of the coach. "We're go to go..." And with that, Walter snapped the reigns and the horses lunged forward toward Dodge. Doc sighed. He was happy to see the end of the stage ride and only had 6 or more hours to go.

The stage was into it's third hour and the road was getting more and more rough. Little did the driver know that the pin that held the hitch to the coach was wearing thin and each jolting bump caused it to bob up out of the hole.

"You think he'd slow down a tad..." Doc said aloud.

Kitty held the window opening for some stability. "Yeah. I'm not sure if I'll have any inners left after this!"

Doc chuckled and was about to say something to the driver before there was a sickening jar. The coach quickly listed sideways and rolled over as the team of horses bolted. Walter tried to jump free but his foot got caught in the metal seat support. The coach rolled and tumble several times before sliding to a stop at the bottom of the hill and almost out of sight.


	5. Chapter 5

Doc slowly stirred. He wasn't too sure how long he had been knock out, but the bump on his head indicated it was at least an hour. He tried opening his eyes, but only the right would open. He then realized his left eye was caked closed with dried blood. He pushed himself up and located a canteen and after dampening his handkerchief he washed his eye which fluttered open. Slowly he touched the area where the blood oozed from. He winced.

Kitty groaned from the other end of the coach. Doc's attention was immediately drawn to her. "Kitty? Honey? How do you feel?" He crawled over to her side and helped her to sit.

Kitty opened her eyes and looked a the doctor. "A lot better than you look..." she said dryly. "Don't think anything is broken, but mighty bruised. Why did you pick me to bounce off of?" Doc didn't know what to say, but he look sorry. "Aw. I didn't mean anything by that Doc. You okay?" She placed her hands on his cheeks and looked at the gash on his scalp. "Yeah, I'm fine. I better check on Walter." He slowly stood and balanced himself as he was still reeling from the bump on the head.

Doc unlatched the stage door and flung it open like a hatch. With a slight struggle he clambered onto the side of the coach. Looking back down inside he spoke to Kitty. "You might as well come out too. No point in stayin' cooped up in there." He reached down and took Kitty's hands and pulled her up enough that she could sit on the edge. "Thanks Doc."

Doc looked down and saw Walter. Kitty noted the look that ran across his face. "Not good, huh, Doc?"

"'Fraid not..." He ran his hand across his moustache while looking around for his medical bag. He finally spotted it part way up the hill. Doc quickly scambled down off the coach and retrieved his bag and headed back to Walter.

The old driver was pinned from the waist down under the front of the coach. His breathing was course and frothy pink blood slipped from his lips with every breath. Doc knelt next to the old man. "Walter? What can I do for ya?" Deep down Doc knew there was little he could do. He saw the old man's legs all twisted and knew that the coach rolled over him once or more crushing his ribs like dried twigs.

Walter moan and slowly looked at the doctor. "Ain't much ya can do, Doc. You know that. I can't feel nothing from my ribs down. Just as well, I bet my legs are all mashed up..."

Doc sighed and looked back to the man's legs and then looked deep into his eyes. "I think yer right about that."

Kitty joined the two men and she quickly studied the situation. "Doc?" her eyes held sadness.

Doc shook his head. "I can only make him comfortable, Kitty. He's badly hurt inside." Doc opened his medical bag and searched through the jumbled contents. "Could you go and find something to cover him up with. We can at least keep him warm..."

Kitty slowly stood and surveyed the area. Boxes and luggage covered the hillside. The road wasn't visible from where she stood. A sense of foreboding doom swept over her. She shook herself and looked for a blanket, or something to keep the dying man warm for his final minutes or hours. Kitty knew that regardless Doc would do anything to help him pass easier. She sighed as she trudged through the long prairie grass.

The tarp from the back of the stage coach caught her eye. Quickly she move to it and pulled hard and with the second tug it came free. She rounded the front of the coach and watched Doc. He removed his stethoscope and dropped it into his medical bag. "He's dead." Kitty shook her head in sorrow as she handed the tarp off to Doc.

Before he covered the dead driver, Doc pulled his gun from his holster and what bullets he could reach. The rest would remain pinned under the body. Doc also found the shotgun and three extra shells. He placed the shells in his vest pocket and quickly set to covering the body.

"What do we need the guns for?" Kitty asked bluntly.

Doc turned with a look of alarm in his eyes. "Walter warmed me to be careful getting back to Dodge. He heard stories of a mad cat."

Kitty looked strangely at the doctor. "You're not talkin' about a house cat, I take it."

Doc shook his head no. "Wish I were. Here you carry this one." He said handing Kitty the shotgun. "Use it only when need be. We've only got 5 shots from that one and about 10 for this here one." Doc looked at the Colt .45 he held in his hand.

"Well. What do we do now?" Kitty looked around at the hills.

Doc scratched his chin after stuffing the gun into his waistband. He picked up his medical bag and pointed. "If memory serves me right, old Tobias Fitzgerald's place is off that way a few miles."

"A few miles!" Kitty just about laughed.

"Times wasting..." Doc took her by the arm and the two walked in the direction that Doc indicated. Both now felt like they were being watched.


	6. Chapter 6

The late day sun cast long shadows across the fields. Kitty stopped and pushed her hair back into place while looking around. "I thought you said a few miles..." she turned to Doc who stood next to her.

"I did. Maybe my calculations are off. I thought we where closer to Dodge than we really are." He wiped the sweat from his brow with his handkerchief. "I could of sworn Tobias' place was just over that hill we just came over." He then dabbed the cloth on his head. The wound had seeped more blood.

"Doc, what are we gonna do?" Kitty looked exasperated at her friend. "Plus you're bleeding again."

Doc nodded and looked around. His eyes spotted a rock face just a little ways up another hill. "We'll head for that rock face and light a fire. I'm afraid we don't have much daylight to bo much else."

"Do you think Matt will be out looking for us by now?" Kitty wondered aloud.

Doc pulled his watch out of his pocket and popped it open. He shook his head no. "The stage wouldn't have reach Dodge yet. They don't know it crashed." He closed the watch and slipped it back into his vest pocket. "Come on, Honey. We'll be just fine."

"Famous last words..." Kitty muttered as the two walked toward the rock wall. "Least I can look at that head of your's."

Doc huffed. "Who made you nurse?"

"You did. A long time ago." Kitty countered.

The large cougar slowly moved though the grass - carefully plotting its course toward the smell of blood. Its nostrils flared as it breathed in smell from the dead driver. With sense of motion and sound the large cat approached the stage coach slowly and cautiously. Its heart rate accelerated with the smell of blood.

Vultures now hung in the sky, circling and screeching their eerie death song. They too wanted a taste of flesh. The large cat growled in annoyance at the pesky flying prey that kelp landing on the coach. The cougar inched closer to the dead man and sniffed. The driver's blood ran cold long ago, but the big cat sensed fresh blood in the air. It moved on, following Doc and Kitty's tracks.

Festus quickly crossed Front Street and burst through the law office door. "Matthew!"

Matt looked up from cleaning his gun at his desk. "What is it Festus?" His voice held a slight tone of irritation, having been interrupted the same way several times earlier in the day.

"Matthew. The stage didn't come in." Festus leaned on the large desk looking at the marshal. "Barney says that it didn't arrive at the last stop. And that stop was waiting fer supplies from it. He just got this telegraph now."

Matt slowly stood and snatched the telegraph from Festus' hand. "It never arrived at the last stop?" His eyes scanned the message and he flung it to his desk. His mind and body went into action. "Come on. Get the horses." He scurried to the door grabbing his hat as he passed by.

Doc got a small fire started and sat back as Kitty fussed with the cut on his head. "It's nothing, really." He tried to convince her.

"Nothing! Doc you should have stitches in this!" Kitty argued.

"It's fine...just clean it, will ya!" He grumped.

"It's your head..." Kitty shrugged and then sighed as she prepared to clean the wound. Doc winced as she dabbed it with rubbing alcohol.

They both froze at the sound of snapping twigs. Doc pulled the Colt from his waistband and listened for more movement. "Get as close to that rock face as possible. I think we might have company..." Doc motioned with his left hand to Kitty to slowly back to the rock. "Go slow, Honey. I'm right here..."


	7. Chapter 7

Matt and Festus headed out of Dodge leaving Sam to watch over things. Sam; a man of deep feelings and locality would have rather gone on the search for Miss Kitty and the town doctor. He stood on the boardwalk in front of the Long Branch and watched the two men leave on horseback. Under his breath he sighed, "Please bring them back safely..." he then turned and walked back through the swing doors of the saloon. He hated the feeling that was slowly building up inside of him - that of uncertainty and helplessness . Quickly he turned his attention to a few men looking for drinks at the bar. "What'll it be?" his velvet barbitone voice asked.

Doc slowly pulled the Colt from his waistband and scanned the wooded area near their fire. Night was quickly coming on and he felt his eyes were playing tricks on him as he peered deep into the thicket. The crashing noises continued around them. The doctor slowly pulled back, picking up a few more pieces of wood on his way back to the concave in the rock face where Kitty stood watching. "It's the cougar, isn't it?" she looked at Doc face and could tell.

"I'm pretty sure. It has one thing on it's mind too..." Doc looked sharply to Kitty.

"I don't follow..." Kitty blinded at the older man standing in front of her. Her blue eyes locked to his crystal blue eyes - she knew there was panic behind them.

Doc stuck the gun back in his waistband and then placed his right hand on Kitty's shoulder and tried to offer reassurance that everything was going to be just fine. "It has picked up the scent of blood. Mine to be exact. It's hunting fer food..." Doc turned back to the woods and sighed.

Kitty broke from his hand and marched out to face him. "Well we just can't sit here and let that animal attack us!" she blurted.

Doc looked deeply into Kitty's blue eyes. "No, we can't. But right now we have to figure out a way to get through the night." He ran his right hand over his moustache. "I need to get more wood for one thing." he said looking around. He dropped what wood he had next to the fire.

"Oh, Doc..." Kitty wanted to follow but he stopped her. "You just pick up that scatter gun and keep it handy. Now go on..." he shooed her back to the fire.

Matt and Festus rode hard. There were obviously no signs of any traffic on the road toward the stage stop. If there were, they were washed out by the big storm the night before.

Festus hung over the side of his mule looking intently at the ground and then he pulled Ruth to a stop. "Matthew. Thar ain't been nobody on his road fer a day. And with no moon tonight, it's gonna be darker then the inside of a cow. I can only track fer another hour or so..." he scanned the horizon before locking his eyes on the marshal.

Matt knew Festus was right but hated the thought of not even reaching the stage stop before night fell. He pursed his lips and looked at Festus with a determined fire in his eyes. "We'll ride as far as we can safely." Then he spurred Buck into motion not wanting to waste a second of valuable daylight. Festus nudged Ruth and followed the marshal. "I sure hope that ol' scutter can keep Miss Kitty and himself outta trouble..." he muttered under his breath. Matt over heard him and deep down he was wishing and praying the same thing. The night grew darker.


	8. Chapter 8

Doc managed to collect another two arm loads of twigs and limbs that he felt should be able to last then until at least sun up. It was a given that they didn't need the fire to cook over. Which was a miserable reminder that he was hungry as his stomach growled. He sauntered back to the fire while keeping an ear on the woods. All seemed find at the moment.

Kitty poked at the small fire with a stick and looked up to watch her friend approach from the dark with his booty. "You're a really lumberman!" she laughed at the sight of the doctor with an arm full of odds and sods bits of trees.

"Very funny!" he growled. "Aren't fires meant to cook on!"

Kitty laughed. That was until she saw the large cat approaching Doc from behind. "Doc!" She screamed and pointed.

Doc dropped the wood and turned just as the large cat lunged at him grabbing him by the left calf. Doc scream in pain as the animal bit down and tried to drag him back into the dark.

Kitty stood and pointed the shotgun but couldn't get a clear shot as Doc fought the cat with his fists and then pulled the Colt firing one shot that clipped the cat's ear. It only bit down harder. Doc's hands shook as he pulled the hammer back and fired a second shot, this time hitting the large cat in the back leg. It finally let go and hopped off into the darkness. Out of anger and fear, Doc tried to pulled the hammer back again but the gun slipped from his shaking hands and fell down into a crevice out of reach. "Damn!" he squeezed through his gritted teeth while grabbing his leg.

Kitty raced to him. "Oh, Doc!" she said as she swept down beside her fallen friend. "I tried to get a shot off, but I couldn't." her voice shook with anger and angst.

"No...Don't fire anything. We need to be careful. I just dropped that danged Colt down there..." he pointed into the crevice. "We need everything we got now..."

Kitty fussed over Doc's leg. "Oh, Doc...this looks bad."

"Well it don't feel good, I can tell you that. Here," he said asking for a hand up, "let's get back to the fire. I don't think we'll be seeing the cat anytime soon..." he groaned as Kitty helped him limp back to the rock face.

"Here, Doc sit and I'll look at it." Kitty helped Doc to sit. And for some reason she thought for a shorter man, he was pretty hefty in that he was more fit than he let on. A slight smile creased her lips as she opened his medical bag and looked for antiseptic and gauze to wrap his lower limb with.

Doc in the meantime pulled his pant leg up and looked at the puncture wounds. "They're deep..." he said watching Kitty.

"Well I guess so! That cat was trying to drag you off and make you into breakfast..." Kitty tried joke.

"Hum." Doc huffed. "Well, it can starve like me."

"My. You are grumpy now!" Kitty stated while applying more rubbing alcohol which caused Doc to wince. "When we get back to Dodge, I'm firing you as my nurse!" Doc yelped.

"Oh?" Kitty questioned and her eye brows rose.

"You betcha...You'll have us in a malpractice suit in anytime short with that kind of care!" Doc countered.


	9. Chapter 9

Festus made a pot of coffee over the small fire. The night seemed cool. Matt sipped from his cup and his eyes watched Festus. The hillman paced around the parameter of the dark watching for something out in the shadows. Finally Matt broke the silence. "Festus? Just what on earth are you looking for?"

Festus turned on his heels. "Matthew. I heard back in town...from some old farmer, that thar was a mad cat out this way..." Festus scrunched up his left eye and sighed . "I jist hope ol' Doc and Miss Kitty don't have that thing to tangle with. Why, a mangy cat like that could track a wounded animal until it dropped fer days, ifin it got its way. The only way to stop em is ta shot em..." he turned back looking into the dark night.

"I'm sure that Doc and Kitty are just fine and waiting at the stage stop. I suspect that the telegraph lines might have come down in the storm. Why don't you sit down and have a coffee. We'll set out at first light." Matt tried to calm his friend, even if what he said seemed like a glorified cover-up or sad excuse in reasoning.

"Sure, Matthew..." Festus slowly and methodically walked with his spurs jingling back to the fire. "I sure do hope yer right. Can't imagine that ol' scutter having to fend fer himself anyhow. Why, Matthew, you should see the fixing's he takes fishin'! Why no self-respecting fish would glum on to half those things he's got!" Festus ranted and yet deep down inside he knew that both Doc and Kitty were in trouble.

Matt could only half chuckle. He was equally deeply concerned with both Kitty's and Doc's well being. He sipped more coffee back as he watch Festus settle down and pour a cup for himself.

Doc looked more closely at his leg, while Kitty applied the dressing. "Hum...that don't look so good. And this situation doesn't either." he groaned while holding his thigh tightly with his hands, hoping to stop the pain.

"What do you mean by that?" Kitty looked up into his pale blue eyes which were filled with pain and fear. Doc rested his head back on the rock and took a deep breath and blinked his eyes before looking back at her. The fire cast eerie shadows on the rock face behind him and yet cast a warm glow over his face. "This is gonna slow us down a might." Kitty continued with her dressing noting what he said. "That cat will be back. I didn't kill it, ya know..." he continued.

"Doc. Could you be just a bit more..." Kitty searched for words, "up beat? Just maybe you wounded it enough that is will run off and die." She now tugged hard on the bandage which cause the doctor to wince. "I'm really scared too, you know..." she finished.

Doc hung his head. "I'm sorry Kitty. I just don't know what to do right now. I should, but I don't." He looked up into her blue eyes. "I kinda wish Festus or Matt was here, that's for sure..." He ran his hand over his moustache then looked deeply into the dark. "That cat will be back, and we both know that..."

Kitty had finished with Doc's leg and moved next to him. "Her, honey. Take this, it's cool tonight." he said as he wrapped his coat over her shoulders. "The fire will keep me warm enough. Now you get some sleep. I'll keep watch."

Kitty wanted to say something but her mouth opened and nothing came out as she realized that anything right now would be defeated. She nuzzled against the doctor's shoulder. "Let me know when I can spell you off..."

"Sure thing." He pat her shoulder. "Night Kitty." he said again looking deeply into the night.


	10. Chapter 10

The sun had just barely started to make light in the shy when Festus stirred. He sat and rubbed his weary eyes with the palms of his hands hoping to help him wake up from the lousy night sleep he had. Matt woke to the slight noise Festus caused. He too didn't sleep well.

"Do ya want me ta make some coffee Matthew?" Festus asked as he stood up from his bed roll. "I don't think so Festus. We can get one at the stage stop. The sooner we get riding the sooner we'll find out what happened the Kitty and Doc."

Festus didn't need any encouragement. He quickly swooped up his bed and had it packed and tied to his saddle in a flash. Matt was a little slower; his back ached - most everything ached, but once he got moving, he was fine. The two men were ready to ride within a few minutes and their first stop would be several miles up the road at the stage stop.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kitty had been awake long before dawn. She quietly slid the shot gun from Doc's hands as he'd fallen asleep sometime earlier. Kitty watched him sleep and noted that even in his sleep he looked in pain. She shook her head in dispar as there wasn't anything she could do for him out in the woods. She was also thankful that Doc may have been wrong about the cougar. There was no sign of it, so she let Doc sleep a while longer and sat quietly next to him.

An hour had placed and Doc awoke. He scratched his growing whiskers and then ran his hand through his hair. The he remembered where he was and he sat with a start. "Oh, sorry Kitty. I didn't mean to fall asleep on you."

"That's all right Doc. You heeded it." Kitty set the shotgun down between them. "Looks like you might have been wrong about the cougar." she stated happily.

Doc rubbed his aching leg. "Well, I hope you're right about. Me being wrong, that is..." Painfully he pushed himself up to his feet and then stretched his back. The cool night gave him a bit of a chill after all. "I guess we should keep going and try and find Fitzgerald's place." he said while holding out his hand to Kitty to help her up. Reluctantly she picked up the gun and took his hand. Slowly they began their trek.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt and Festus arrived at the stage stop. Matt handed his reigns to Festus and stepped down from the big buckskin horse. He surveyed the area and noted the lack of a stage coach. With a slight huff, he adjusted his hat and walked toward the office only to be greeted by the proprietor, Jim Benton. Matt extended his hand, "Hi Jim."

"Marshal. I can guess what's brought you out from Dodge." Jim look over to Festus, who remained on Ruth and gave him a wave of welcome.

"Oh?" Matt said.

"I bet you're wondering where the stage is." Jim turned and motioned for the marshal to follow. As they rounded the corner Matt saw the four horses in the corral. "They came in by themselves late yesterday afternoon. I went out looking for the coach but didn't see anything. It don't look go, do it?" wiped his brow with the cloth he took from his back pocket.

Matt tucked his thumbs into his belt. "How far back did you look?"

"Oh, I'd say ten miles or so. I got back here after dark myself." Jim said.

The look on Matt's face may have seem to be disappointment to Jim, but in reality it was fear for Kitty and Doc. "We'll be back later." He shook Jim's hand and hurried back to Festus and their mounts.


	11. Chapter 11

Kitty helped Doc along as much as she could. He knew his leg was starting to swell, not just from infection, but from the bruising and wounds in general. Each step hurt like hell; he grit his teeth to fight the pain. They managed to travel about one mile, when Doc stopped. "Honey, I have to rest. These wounds are bleeding again..." Doc settled on a fallen log, setting the shotgun down beside him then held his leg above the knee with both hands trying to stop the ache from travelling up his leg. The swelling continued.

Kitty knelt down and pushed Doc's pant leg up. She grimaced at the site. "Oh, Doc... We gotta get you out of these woods. You need a doctor!"

Doc looked down at Kitty, "Very funny..." he huffed half jokingly. "I think the bandages need tightening." He leaned over to have a look at what Kitty was doing. Both of them froze at the sound deep in the woods. More tree limbs breaking in the under brush. It seemed to be circling them. Doc gripped the shotgun and slowly opening the breech ensuring that the two barrels held shells. Quietly he snapped the barrel shut and listened. Kitty was standing next to him with her hands wrapped around his upper arm. He pat her hand to calm her while standing.

His crystal blue eyes probed the woods for movement. He could hear his heart pounding and the deep swallow he took, he was certain that even Kitty heard it. They exchanged looks and then returned their eyes to the woods. "I wish you were right Kitty..." Doc held the gun in a more defensive manner, "but I think it's back."

Kitty held him harder. "Oh, Doc. I'm frightened out of my skin..." her words were like a harsh whisper. "Me too." was all Doc could utter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt and Festus pushed their animals hard. They both knew that something bad had happened to the stage coach and now they needed to know what happened to their friends that were on board.

They had followed the winding road for close to three hours when Festus pulled Ruth to a stop. He stood up in his saddle and looked down through the tall grass. "Matthew!" He nudged his mule down the hill with Matt close behind.

Both of their hearts practically stopped at the sight of the over turned coach. Luggage was scattered all the way down the hill. Festus quickly stepped down from Ruth and surveyed the area. His keen eyes spotted Doc's black felt hat. Slowly the hill man walked toward it and picked it up. A lump swelled in his throat as he turned to Matt.

Matt's jaw muscles tensed as his eyes locked on the body that lay covered at the coach. Slowly he approached and knelt down. His hand almost shaking as he reached down to the canvas cover and pulled it back. He could hear the sigh rush from his lips. Quickly he stood and looked into the empty coach and noted blood.

Festus had joined him and the two looked at each other. "One of them is hurt. There's dried blood in there..." Matt stood back and looked out over the sea of grass. "Do you think you can find a trail?"

Festus looked down at the hat he held in his hands. "I'll die tryin'..." he said then looking up and scanning the horizon in search of Miss Kitty and ol' Doc.


	12. Chapter 12

Doc urged Kitty to keep moving, although now he was certain that he had gotten them lost. He didn't openly admit it either. Kitty, however, read the look on his face as clearly as if it were the written word - she said nothing. She watched his eyes searching for something and finally they locked on to whatever it was and indicated which direction to move. Doc and Kitty worked their way through another wooded area and then found a field. Doc glanced around and then looked at the grasses that grew. "This isn't a pasture...just a field."

Kitty steadied him as he began to limp forward. "Doc where are you going?" she looked deep into his tired blue eyes. He stopped and looked at her then looked around while stating, "Anywhere but back to those woods. I think we have a better chance out here."

Kitty pushed her hair back into place and then ran the back of her hand over her brow in thought. "How will we keep warm tonight, if we don't find help?"

Doc sighed. "I'd rather be cold than eaten alive..."

Kitty made a face and shrugged. "I guess you're right. Maybe now's the time you popped that question."

Doc looked quizzically at Kitty. "What question?" he looked over to his travel companion.

Kitty smiled and then almost laughed and placed her hands on her hips. "The same one you've been asking me all these years! Have you forgotten or do I have to ask you instead!"

"Oh..._that_ question..." Doc chuckled and almost blushed then continued with the play acting as he and Kitty had done time and time again over their so called marriage proposals. "Well, I guess we should talk about gettin' married to start with...that is before we make any plans..." he said wiping his moustache and then gave her a wink.

She scoffed and laughed. "Well, we certainly should!" Kitty continued, "We may have to snuggle tonight to keep warm..." she said slyly with a smirk on her face.

Doc only shook his head in bemusement before returning his attention to the wooded area they had just left behind. Again he heard noises that alarmed him. "Let's keep moving..." his voice filled with concern as he gently took Kitty by the elbow and started to move further out into the field. Kitty sighed then placed her hand over Doc's as their eyes met, "I'm really scared now, Doc." Kitty said softly. Doc nodded in agreement. "Me too, Honey."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Festus lead Ruth through the tall grass, followed by Matt and his horse, Buck. Festus' keen eyes watched for signs that there had been people walking and he found just that. The grass was broken at the root. He came across at patchy spot and could clearly see both Kitty's and Doc's foot prints. Slowly he knelt down and looked closer. "Matthew. You might want to have a look at this..." the hill man said while looking at the dry earth.

Matt moved beside his friend and adjusted his hat while bending closer. His steel blue eyes locked on to the track that Festus was pointing to. "How long ago?"

Festus slowly stood and looked toward the woods off in the distance. "That cougar is following them, if that's what you mean. And my guess it has the scent of blood - which ever one of them was hurt back in that stagecoach." His eyes squinted hoping to catch sight of the old doctor and Miss Kitty. He then turned to the marshal. "We only have another hour or so of daylight, we'd better make the best of it." he said before climbing up onto Ruth's saddle and nudged the mule forward.

Matt quickly mounted his horse and followed suit. "Damn." he muttered under his breath.


	13. Chapter 13

The evening grew darker and Kitty clung tighter to Doc. "When do you think we should stop for the night?" her eyes pierced Doc's. He wanted to go as far as he could, but even his own body was telling him otherwise. Without food and water for a day, he tried to evaluate their situation.

Kitty sat down in the grass with a punk. She dropped Doc's medical bag beside her. "Doc. I'm too tired to go any further tonight. And I'm hungry."

Doc used the shotgun as a cane and looked around the field for a solution, but there was none in sight. With a heavy sigh, Doc slowly settled down next to Kitty. He held his leg and took a deep breath.

Kitty noticed his actions. "That's really starting to hurt, isn't it?"

Doc gulped and nodded. "Hurts like thunder." He tried to reposition himself to ease the pain, but nothing was helping him. He blew a deep breath from his lungs knowing that infection was setting in and if he didn't get help soon, he may loose his leg, or worse his life.

"Oh, Doc, what do we do?" Kitty clutched at the doctor's arm.

"Kitty, I'm all out of answers. I've gotten us lost and I'm terribly sorry about that. You may have to go on your own to find help." Doc grimaced as a wave of pain swept through him. His empty stomach churned with nausea.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Festus was able to track the trail to where Doc and Kitty spent their last night. The sight of even more blood worried both Matt and Festus. "Matthew. One of them is hurt awfully bad. There's blood everywhere..."

Matt kicked at some discarded bandages with his boot toe. "Yeah." was all he was able to say as he tried to remain calm. The marshal knelt down next to the smothering ambers and held his hand over top to judge when it was lit and last used. "I'm guessing they left here this morning." Festus nodded. "Peers they were headed in that direction over yonder." he pointed.

Matt gathered himself. "We'll stay here tonight and head out at first light. They can't be far."

Festus knelt and ran his hand over some of the blood that he had found on a rock. "No, they can't be far...not with this much blood loss." his right eye scrunched and he looked out into the forest. "And that ol' cat is still following them." He stood and looked back to Matt. "Matthew, I'm plannin' on going as far as I can tonight. I can't stop here."

Matt turned to the hill man. "Now look Festus. I'm just as worried about Kitty and Doc as you are, but we can't risked taking the horses though this rocky terrain at night. Sure there's some moonlight, but if Ruth or Buck breaks a leg going through there, we're gonna have a heck of a time bringing Kitty and Doc out safely." Matt swallowed hard. He almost choked on his own words wishing he hadn't said them. He placed his left hand on Festus' shoulder. "As soon as the sun breaks we'll go out after them...and we'll find them. Doc is pretty crafty, you know. He'll see that Kitty is taken care of..." the lawman smiled and turned to start a fire.

"But will Miss Kitty be able to care fer ol' Doc, ifin he's the one that's hurt?" he asked only loud enough that he was the only one to hear the question as he stuffed his thumbs into his vest pockets and looked out into the darkening night. Reluctantly he stayed put as Matt had asked.


	14. Chapter 14

Kitty sat quietly and listened to the sounds around her. Doc tried his best to adjust his bandages and with a heavy sigh he resigned to just sitting and hoping for the best. "Doc?" Kitty's soft voice broke the silence.

"What is it Kitty?" his deeper voice was filled with sorrow over the current situation. His eyes blinked at her's.

"Listen..." she whispered.

Doc tried but all he was hearing was the cool evening wind rustling through the prairie grass. "What am I supposed to be listening to?"

"I...I think I hear water running..." Kitty stood and took several steps in the direction of the sound. "Doc! Over there! A stream!" she hurried back to help Doc to his feet. "We can drink water!"

Doc groaned as he stood. He was weak from both the head injury and the attack. "I hope we don't have to go far, Honey. I don't feel well and I'm getting dizzy..." He swayed and Kitty steadied him. "Come on Doc, just a few feet and then you can rest." she urged him along the short distance to the babbling brook.

Once they reached the stream, Kitty help her old friend settle down. "Now you rest." she ordered and she knew that Doc wasn't feeling well when he didn't argue back. "I'll get some water." she opened the doctor's medical bag and looked for something, anything that would hold liquid. The small enamelled basin would have to do so Kitty took it to the stream and rinsed it thoroughly before filling it with cool clear water.

Kitty slowly walked back to Doc who sat back and leaning on a rock. She knelt and handed him the container and helped him put it to his mouth. "Drink it all, Doc. You need it." He nodded and sipped at the water which cleared his dry throat. "Oh, that's good..." he said with satisfaction. "Here," he placed empty the dish in Kitty's hands, "you get some now..." Kitty smiled and headed back tot he stream with only the moonlight to guide her way.

Kitty came back and sat next to the doctor. She had taken several drinks down at the stream. "Here, you have more" she handed the dish to Doc. He didn't argue and took the vessel and drank the contents.

"It's gonna be another cool night. We don't have the trees for shelter this time..." Kitty looked up into the dark blue sky as the stars started to poke out. Doc watched her with interest. "You're amazing, you know that?" he said.

Kitty looked back at him and smirked. "And just where did that come from?" she almost chuckled at the comment.

Doc ran his hand over his moustache and blinked at Kitty. "From the heart mostly. Any other woman out here would have been a sobbing mess. But not you. I bet if you could you'd throw me over your shoulder and carry me out of here...and likely know where you're going too..." Doc mused at his own expense.

Kitty smiled and place her hand on Doc's arm. "You're no slouch yourself."

Doc laughed. "Oh, good. We're now members of the "mutual admiration society" of Kansas."

Their laughter was cut short by the growl of the large cat in the distance. Doc and Kitty pulled closer together and listened. "Doc what do we do now?" Kitty whispered while holding the doctor tightly.

Doc looked around at their surroundings and shook his tired head - he was utterly bereft of ideas.

The large cat stopped and listened. It layed down and licked the wound in its hind quarter. It could smell and hear them down near the stream as its ears rotating at the sounds and nostrils sniffed the air. The cougar decided to rest and wait.


	15. Chapter 15

Festus stood and played with some small rocks he'd picked up near the camp. He couldn't sleep knowing that somewhere out in the wilderness were his friends, and furthermore, he knew one of them was hurt badly, judging by the used gauze on the ground.

Matt sat by the small fire and watched his friend. He knew that if Festus had a way of tracking by night, he would. The moonlight wasn't enough and more importantly any small sign could easily be missed. Matt stood and walked to where Festus stood looking out into the night. Festus heard Matt and turned toward him. "Matthew, which one do you think is the one hurt - thars a whole heap of blood on them cloths over yonder?"

Matt nodded and pursed his lips while he tucked his thumbs into his belt. "My guess that Doc is hurt. If it was Kitty, he'd have her laying still somewhere and by now we would have come across them. As you've put it before, that ol' scutter is one tough bird."

Festus looked back out into the night. "How come Miss Kitty don't have him pinned down if he's hurt that badly?"

"Knowing Doc, he thinks that whatever happened to him isn't that serious and maybe it isn't." Matt could only think of that reason although he thought to himself that it was pretty lame. Festus ticked his head, "Wish thar was more I could be doin' fer them than standin' here..."

Matt nodded in agreement, then he remembered something. "Festus? You come out here hunting from time to time, don't you?"

The hill man nodded yes. "Sometimes to this vary spot. Why Matthew?"

Matt's eyes narrowed as he looked around. "Isn't there a pathway near here that leads to a field?"

Festus' eyebrows shot up. "Thar sure is Matthew...but why?" his left eye slid into a questioned squint.

Matt lay his right hand on Festus' shoulder. "If we can find that path, it'll be fairly easy to navigate by moonlight and will get us closer to the field in the morning. I bet you anything that's were Kitty and Doc are."

"Well, let's get to it then!" Festus hardly had the words out of his mouth before he marched back to the fire like a man possessed. He turned at looked at the marshal, "Ifin' I have my bearings right, we aren't too far from Doc's and my fishin' hole. That old quack is probably just layin' back havin' the time of his life!"Matt shook his head and chuckled before he headed back to the fire himself.


	16. Chapter 16

The cool autumn night wind was enough to keep Kitty and Doc motivated to move, if the cougar wasn't enough. They both felt somewhat safer on the move than sitting and waiting for the large cat. However, Doc's injuries were wearing on him and he became slower almost with each step. "Kitty...I can't go no any further..." he said as he sank to his knees and eventually rolled over onto his back - flat out.

"Oh, Doc! You can't stop now!" she knelt next to her prone friend and wiped his brow with a damp cool cloth. Doc just groaned. "Come on, Doc. We can't stop, you know that." she tugged on his arm but he wasn't moving another inch.

"Kitty..." he spoke through his clenched teeth. "I can't walk one more step on this leg. I think infection is setting in and I feel nauseous." he looked up at the red haired woman that fussed over him. "I think I'm gonna be sick..." he said and closed his eyes to hopefully control the dizziness in his head from loss of blood.

Kitty continued to wipe his face and brow with the cloth. She looked down onto the doctor and sighed and pulled the doctor's coat closed over his chest trying to keep him warm. Slowly she stood and pushed her hair back out of her face. Looking into the blackness night was less then comforting even if the moon sparkled on the rippling water at the stream. She knew the animal was out there somewhere and she slowly bent to pick up the shotgun. Holding it gave her a small peace of mind as she now knew it was going to be a very long night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt and Festus made it to the field as they had thought they might. Festus stood tall in his saddle, stretching to see if anything caught his eye. Nothing for miles in all directions. The moonlight played with his eyesight - trees looked like people or animals and moving deer looked almost invisible except for the odd hoot owl, there was literally nothing for miles.

"Foot Matthew. They could be anywheres out thar." Festus waved his hand in dissatisfaction with the situation. "They might even be back in Dodge fer all we know..."

Matt dismounted. "I suggest we try and get some sleep. We won't be any good to anyone if we are this tired come sun up and that's only a few hours away." He pulled his bed roll of the back of his saddle and flung it open on the ground. His voice held slight disapproval at Festus' building anxiety.

"Yer right, Matthew." The hill man reluctantly agreed while stepping down off Ruth and settling down next to a log. He pulled his coat up around his neck, "I sure hope they're okay, that's all..."

"Me too Festus. Good night." Matt turned on to his side hoping for some sleep and yet knowing his friend wouldn't rest one minute until both Doc and Kitty were found safe and sound.


	17. Chapter 17

Kitty caught herself jerking her head up to stay awake. The dark blue of night was giving way to the lighter day sky as the sun slowly creped over the distant hills. She wiped her eyes and looked over to Doc who was still motionless. Kitty stood and moved to her downed friend and adjusted his coat and wiped his brow again with a damp cloth - he was now running a temperature. In fact he look terrible, she decided. "Doc?" she said gently while brushing her hand along his cheek.

The old doctor stirred and his eyes slowly opened. "You okay, handsome?" Kitty smiled down on him while placing a caring hand on his warm forehead. "You're running a temperature, you know?"

Doc nodded. "Water, please." he whispered as his mouth and throat were dry. Kitty smiled and obliged. She picked up the enamelled bowl and the shotgun and headed to the stream. Somehow, now that Doc was awake everything seemed okay again. She rinsed the bowl and turned back to Doc. There above him was the cougar. She dropped the dish and it clattered on the rocks. Her hands shook as she pointed the gun, but was afraid to fire it with Doc laying in between her and the large cat.

Doc held his breath at the sight of the large seething animal that looked down upon him. With blood thirst in its eyes it hovered at the top of the bluff calculating its next move. The cougar spotted Kitty with the shotgun and pulled back out of range.

"Oh, Doc! We can't stay here!" Kitty raced back to Doc who was trying to get to his feet. His head was spinning, "I know, but I don't know how on earth were gonna get anywhere with me. My leg is stiff and swollen..." he said as his crystal blue eyes meet Kitty's - there was sadness and helplessness in them. Kitty tried to smile. "We'll find away Doc."

"Sure honey..." Doc pat her hand. "Here, take my arm. I need your support." he said as the two took their time to move from the area.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Festus was practically leaning out of his saddle while looking for Doc and Kitty's trail. There were deer tracks, rabbit runs and the like, but nothing yet looked like human made. The sun rose higher in the sky and the temperature began to rise as well. Festus pulled on Ruth's reigns and stopped. Again he stood up in his saddle where he could barely see the lower part of the stream. "I think we'll have better luck following the crick. Matthew."

Matt removed his hat and wiped his sleeve across his forehead before placing the Stetson back on his head. "I think you're right Festus. Come on." He spurred his buckskin and they moved to the stream.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kitty and Doc managed to move about one hundred feet before the cat showed itself again. But this time it seemed more persistent. It loomed over them on the ridge above the stream. "What do we do, Doc?" Kitty's voice was filled with fear.

Doc blinked and tried to get a clear thought in his spinning head. With his jaw thrust foreword he slowly took the gun from Kitty. "We're gonna kill that damn thing..." his voice held determination.

"How?" Kitty whispered.

Doc looked back at her. "You would ask..." he blinked and then turned his attention back to the cat. "I've never had to do this before..."


	18. Chapter 18

"Matthew?" Festus said as he quickly dismounted and looked at the foot prints in the mud. "It's Miss Kitty and ol' Doc all right! Why, I would recognized them foot prints a mile away!" Festus' face shone at the discovery as he looked around to find their direction.

Matt stepped down off Buck and knelt down t have a look. "They still have company though..." he said as his fingers touched the imprint of the cougar's paw. He stood and looked up the stream. "How long ago do you think they were here?"

Festus' elation faded as he knelt down again and reexamined the area. "Less than 24 hours...my guess. This stream was likely filled right up in that storm and these banks and shoulders, well they got pretty wet too..." Festus wasted no time and pulled himself back up on to his saddle and nudge Ruth to move up stream following the muddy prints. Matt followed him and his eyes scanned the countryside for his dear friends.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The cougar growled and hissed at the two as Doc stood defiantly in front of Kitty, protecting her from the large angry cat. "Can you shoot it from here, Doc?" Kitty's voice held fear. The doctor shook his head no, "Its too much of an awkward angle, him being up so high and us down here. I'd be wasting a shot if I tried." Doc even tried jockeying positions to get a better shot, but every time he moved so did the cougar. Doc ticked his head, "That thing has one thing on it's mind, that for sure."

Kitty could little but watch and wait with Doc. They even tried to move more up stream but the cat followed step by step. Finally Doc had to stop as his leg was now pounding with pain. "I need to sit for a spell..." he groaned to Kitty who was trying to help Doc while keeping an eye on the large cat that was stalking them. They chose an area that had several large trees behind them, that way the cat would have to charge from the front if it was planning such an attack.

Doc sat the shotgun down between them and rested his head back on the tree. His rest last mere seconds as he and kitty looked up to the bank at the cat - was ready to launch down on to them. Doc scrambled for the gun and pulled it up and fired the first barrel hitting the larger cat in mid flight, but it kept on coming. It landed just in front of the doctor who had dropped the gun to move out of the way. By now Kitty scrambled for the weapon and fired the second shot that sent her reeling backwards. The blast also hit the cat which was still barring down on Doc. In a panic, Doc flung two unspent shells in Kitty's direction as he tried to move up the bank with the injured and more angered cat right behind him. Terror was awash over his face and his eyes were wide as he looked over his shoulder with the cat closing on him.

Kitty fought with the gun and finally opened it ejecting the two spent shells and quickly inserting the new ones. She took aim and fired. Her heart jumped at the sound. Then there was silence. The smoke lifted and she could see both Doc and the cat laying still on the river bank.


	19. Chapter 19

Matt and Festus froze at the sound of the gun blasts. Festus pointed up the stream ads the source and nudged Ruth in the direction. Matt quickly followed. They both pushed their tired animals hard.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kitty stood in stunned silence. She starred at the animal and then her attention turned to her friend. Doc hadn't moved an inch. Kitty was certain he was dead. She dropped the gun and hesitated to move to Doc, fearing the worst. "Doc?" she whispered as she slowly made her way up the bank and crouched next to the man she loved more than her own father. "Doc?" she coaxed him to wake up or show some sign of life. Her eyes filled with building moisture and she leaned forward unleashing a steady stream of tears onto Doc's chest. She sobbed hard.

Slowly a weary hand creped up and rested on Kitty's back. Her wet face lifted and looked down into the tired crystal blue eyes of the doctor. "Oh, Doc...I thought I lost you!" her hand trembled as she touched his cheek.

The doctor's salt and pepper moustache slowly curled upwards in a slight smile. "It'll take more than that to do me in, honey. Now mind you," he chuckled, "I thought I was done for with you pointing that gun at us..."

Kitty pulled back and couldn't help but laugh while swatting his shoulder playfully. They both heard the riders approaching and Kitty stood up to see who it was. She waved her arms in joy. "Matt! Festus! Over here!" she shouted.

Both men pushed their mounts harder and as soon as they were close enough leaped down and raced toward their two friends. "Kitty! Doc!" Matt said pulling Kitty up the embankment while watching Festus tend to Doc. "You okay, Doc?" Matt asked.

"'Fraid he can't hear ya Matthew. He's plumb worn out. We better get him back ta Dodge. He needs work on this here leg of his..." Matt joined Festus and between the two of them got the doctor up on to Ruth were Festus pulled himself up behind to steady his old friend. Matt tied Doc's medical bag to the saddle horn of his horse and helped Kitty up onto his saddle. They headed to Dodge as quickly as they could.

They arrived within the hour. Sam and Thad watched them ride up Front Street. "Sam, Thad, help Festus get Doc up to his office, will you?" Matt asked as he help Kitty down from his tall horse then get down himself. He held Kitty by her shoulders and looked longingly into her eyes. "Say, just what were you two doing out there anyway?" There was a twinkle in the marshal's blue eyes.

"Oh, Doc said he'd get me some new furs. That's all." Kitty said dryly.

"Hum..." Matt responded. "Any luck?"

Kitty shook her head as she and Matt headed up the stairs to Doc's office. "Na...the one I was looking at was kinda mangy." She smiled back to Matt who couldn't help but laugh. "Is Doc gonna be oaky?" he asked as he opened the door to the office allowing her through first. "Matt. He would make a formidable foe!"

Matt adjusted his hat back on his head and nodded. "I believe that." he said while he watched Festus work on his leg. Doc had regained consciousness. "What in thunder are you doing to me?" he barked at Festus.

The hill man stood and looked at Doc. "Well any blind ninny could see that I"m tryin' to get some of this infection out of these wounds of your's!"

Doc looked down at this swollen leg and then back over to Matt and Kitty. "Kitty? Are you just gonna stand there?"

Kitty laughed and walked toward Doc and kissed him on the forehead. She looked at him with deep affection. "Doc. We'll take care of you."

With a slight huff, Doc layed back down on the examination table with a slight smirk on his face. He knew that Kitty was right. He would be taken care of, after all he was back home and among his dearest friends.

The End


End file.
